The Strong Survive
by Precious204
Summary: Bella comes to Forks only being half human. Can Bella and Edward go through all the mess to be to gather forever? THERE ARE NO OTHER STORIES LIKE IT!
1. I'm a Vampire

**Author Note: If you haven't noticed I have deleted secrets out, Sorry if you liked the story but I had completely no idea were the storyline was going and then I couldn't finish because they became related on the show but any way….. Here is the story for Twilight! The Cullen's are vampires just to let you know. Oh yea if you read my page you now I have a promise to keep so here it is….**

_**Disclaimer: **__Thank-you Thank-you I would like to take this time to say I would nev…_

**Can you get on with the disclaimer?!**

_You cannot hurry the beautiful_

**I have never seen you before. So how do I know you are beautiful?**

_Because I am!_

**Thank doesn't my question, and can we get back onto the Disclaimer?**

_No._

**Than…. What! Why?!**

_You didn't ask me you commanded me._

**You asked me to disclaim this!**

_So._

**So what?!**

_Are you going to ask me?_

**Urg! Fine. Will you disclaim my work?**

_Magic Word?_

**Please?**

_Thank-you all you had to do was ask, see what hap…_

**NOW!**

_Fine… __**Precious does not on Twilight, the author of Twilight owns Twilight!**_

I'm in my room packing my clothes to move to _Forks _with my Dad "Charlie Swan" don't get me wrong I love my Dad, it's just I hate the rain. Why does he have to live in the most rains place of the world?! You may ask, "Why am I moving?" or "Why move to the rainiest part of the world?" Well I decided to move because my mom got remarried to a baseball player, not a good one you if you ask me, but I decided to let them have there privacy as newlyweds for a while. I moving to Forks not only so my mom can have time with her new husband Phil, but so I can connect with my Dad again I have seen him since I was like 7 and Im 17 now which have been too long. I have no idea Im going to be able to make it in Forks with all the rain, my mom has the same concern if I even get a drop on me I go ballistic I don't know how my ancestors did it. Mom and I went shopping for "rain clothes" it was fun even though three wasn't much since were in the sunniest place in the world, but I guess that was the fun part of it.

"Bella, can I come in?"

"Sue mom, I'm almost done with all the packing, you can sit on the bed."

"Thanks. Um Bella?

"Yes Mom?"

"Are you sure about this, I mean moving to Forks with the whole rain thing?"

I walked to the bed and set next to her and took in a deep breath "Mom everything going to be fine, hey maybe the rain will be a new experience for me, you know find ways to stay from excuses to make-up. I figure by the time I get back I going to be a very creative person."

She didn't say anything for a while I thought she would say something about the lying, but what she did shocked me more. She hugged me and said "Bella I'm so proud of you!"

All I could do was hug her back and ask "For what Mom?"

She let go of me and stared at are entwined hands and said "I'm proud of you because you have put someone else needs in front of you own, even when your needs are way important."

"Mom I love you and Charlie, I will always put your needs in front of my own."

I hugged her again, this time longer, not saying anything, all you could her were the sobs coming from both of us. Mom pulled away first and wiped away my tears.

"Bella I will miss you and I love you _forever."_

"I love you to mom _forever"_

"Well Bella I think you'll all set with you bags, (looking around) I'm going to get Phil to put your bags in the car."

"Mom I can do that!"

"I know you can, but so can Phil."

"Okay Mom. Thanks!"

I watch as she walked toward the door before turning around.

"One more thing Bella."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to go hunting tonight so you won't be hungry when you on the plane, we can't have temptations can we?"

"No, Mom."

"Okay, don't long like last time, see you in the morning."

"Okay goodnight!"

With that Mom walked out he room and closed the door behind her. I turned to look at the clock _10:24._ I have two hours to spare, mightiest well go to park and find some wildebeest. I wonder if I can get Angela and Marie to help? It wouldn't hurt to call them. I just need my phone oh there it is….

_.Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela!"

"Oh hey Bella don't you have to get ready for Forks?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling you."

"What?"

"Angela I'm hungry and I was wondering if you and Marie wanted help?"

"Hold let me three-way Marie"

_Waiting_

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Did you get Marie?"

"Yeah, Im here and does someone want to explain why you two are calling me at this time at night?"

"It's only 10:30, how it late?' I said

"I don't think her boyfriend stopped by today Bella."

"Ha-ha she does seem grumpy Angela."

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not on the phone please, and tell me why you two called me?"

"Well gosh Ms. Cranky Pants, I called because since I'm going to be on a plane with humans tomorrow my mom doesn't want me to get tempted so I need to refill. Do you wanna help?"

"Sure why not where we going?"

"How about you Angela?"

"Sure!"

"Okay meet me in 5 minutes at the new Wildebeest Park."

"Sure!" they both said.

After I hung up and started getting ready, I started thinking about how I was going to miss my best friends, even though I knew Angela would be watching me and the probably would _poof in _when ever I will get in trouble or for a friendly hunt. I will still miss the instant connection, the battles will be harder to conquer know that were going to be separated, but where the strongest of our kind and we will still kick ass.

Putting on my long black sleeve shirt, skinny black, jeans, and my black chucks I was almost ready. I just had to put my long deep brown hair in a ponytail. Even in a ponytail my bangs instantly fell down, I decided to leave them there; hopefully they won't get in my way. _"10:40" _Time to go, I decided to jump at the window and run to the park instead of using the front door. "What can I say I love adventure!" When I got to the park, it only took 3 minutes, but hey who's counting?

"Are you ready?" Marie asked as her and Angela walked out the far center of the woods.

"Yeah, let's go!"

As we started walking, we always do this we don't won't to our prey we wait for them to come t us. I notice what Angela is wearing, a black jumpsuit wit black stelettos. I'm not jealous of her outfit because I have it in white but I don't think right now is a good time to be wearing high-heels. I look at Marie clothes her are a lot better then Angela she has dark blue jeans on with a black shirt from _Hot Topic_ saying "I'm a Vampire!" after I saw that I fell and burst out laughing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela and Marie both asked.

"N-no!"

"What's wrong, are you hurt" Angela said while bending down to checking for any bruises or cuts.

"I'm n- n … I'm not hurt."

"Then what's wrong then?" Marie asked

I finally stopped laughing to complete a good sentence.

"It's both of your clothes!" They looked down at their clothes and each other and still didn't get. I realized I was going to have to explain it slowly.

"Angela how the hell do you expect to catch wildebeest in heels, and Marie the shirt is funny!"

"I thought so that's why I bought it."

"I think the shirt is idiotic, how the hell are you wearing a shirt that vocalizes the people we go up against?"

"Don't hate on my shirt _stripper_, who the hell runs in dirt with heels."

"At least I can wear heels freak!"

"You bitch!"

"Skank!"

This always happens at a family gathering, it turns into a war between these two ending up with me breaking it up. When my grandfather told me to be the leader, I didn't think it would mean break-up fights when these two got in with each other…

"Bella likes me more!"

"No she doesn't she like me more!"

I jump up and yell "GUYS!"

"Stop your childish bickering! Angela, Marie right. Go take off the heels and outfit, and get something better. (Turing to Marie, as Angela runs home) What are you thanking about wearing that shirt? Do you want to get killed by the _White Lights? _

"No Bella it was a joke!"

"Well it's not funny, now go change and throw the shirt away!"

"Yes Bella"

As she ran off, I started thanking how did I end up being responsible for two 17-year-old girls how act like 4 year olds.

_Flashback 5 Years Ago- A Higher Place_

"_Bella you're the future of this palace."_

"_Grandpa what do you mean?"_

"_In enough time you will find out my child."_

"_Okay grandpa I trust you. What do I have to do?"_

"_Create a bond with these girls that can never be broken"_

"_I will Grandfather, but I still don't understand any of this"_

"_Bella remember all you have to do is wear the necklace forever and you will understand as time goes. Do you promise you will wear the necklace Isabelle?"_

"_Yes grandfather"_

_Flashback Ended_

Even after years of wearing the necklace, and the leading of Angela and Marie. I only know a little bit more then I know 5 years ago. That I'm a…

**I know I know you probably hate right now, but I do know what she is and I do have the next chapter planned out so…. See you next time! **

**Oh yeah, the picture of Angela clothes are on my page! Just imagine it in black.**


	2. Bella Question's

**Author Note: ****I had a friend reading this and she had some question about it. Therefore, I decided to put the questions up and answer them. (In case you were wondering the same thing so here, they are…**

**What do Angela and Marie look like?**

You will find that out later in the story.

**Does Bella still act like Bella?**

Not really. She still sweet, but she more aggressive after dealing with Angela and Marie for so long. She has a lot of confidence, which causes her to dress completely different from the Bella we know. She protective of the people she cares about, and in this story, Bella is not clumsy! She has a lot of balance (later you find out why.)She also will have an attitude that's comes close to the lines of cockiness and slutiness.

**Are you going to put links on your page of what Bella going to be wearing?**

Yes when I get to it.

**Will Charlie and Bella have that awkward connection like when there in Twilight?**

I do not know yet they might, it could work out anyways in the story. There would be complications with both sides of the relationships.

**Random Fact**

Marie is like Twilight Bella (shy, clumsy, but doesn't get Edward)

**A/N****: There were more questions but you'll find them out later in the story! Bye TBC…**


	3. Pancakes

**Disclaimer****: I do not on Twilight!**

**Previously on The Strong Will Survive:**

_Flashback 5 Years Ago- A Higher Place_

"_Bella you're the future of this palace."_

"_Grandpa what do you mean?"_

"_In enough time you will find out my child."_

"_Okay grandpa I trust you. What do I have to do?"_

"_Create a bond with these girls that can never be broken"_

"_I will Grandfather, but I still don't understand any of this"_

"_Bella remember all you have to do is wear the necklace forever and you will understand as time goes. Do you promise you will wear the necklace Isabelle?"_

"_Yes grandfather"_

_Flashback Ended_

_Even after years of wearing the necklace, and the leading of Angela and Marie. I only know a little bit more then I know 5 years ago. That I'm a…_

That I'm a lion, half-human and have lion. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. Angela, Marie, and I can transform into Lions when we hunt, sleep, or have to protect ourselves. For any other reason its against the rules. The rules the _White Lights _created the White Lights are the leaders of our kind they don't take shit and when you do something that the rules don't allow there always a consequence. Consequences that are made especially mad for the person, rules that seem stupid to other people, but hurt the troubled one a lot.

I have been a _Lion _since I was four, I got from my father side of the family, mom nevered knew about it until a couple years back when I was in the kitchen making pancakes. Sound normal right? Until I got lazy and made the pancakes make themselves So imagine my mom reaction when she walks into the kitchen to get an apple and sees pancakes flying in the air. Charlie nevered told her because it was against the rules to fall in love with a _human._ Ever since then my dad and me have stayed in contact so he can help me manage my powers. Him and mom have had countless arguments about me moving with him, but she always says "Charlie I will not let my daughter die because the constant danger your kind is in." If she only knew that me being in Florida has the same dangers, I have fought so many battles it's amazing that she nevered realized what I've been up to. All the times her and my life have been in danger is ridiculous. I mean "a human protecting on of the most dangerous hunters in the world." I still don't understand how she wrapped her mind around that.

I guess eventually the truth will come out, but I think I'm going to wait, and let my powers become stronger. If mom knew I was excited to live with my dad, I think it would break her heart. I know I've said I'm moving to let them have privacy, but I could care less about there privacy, I'm really moving so I can be with Charlie. After years of being raised by Renee, my powers aren't as strong as they would be if I lived with Charle. Charlie has explained to me that I will have to start from scratch with my powers; I'm fine with it as long as I can have fun along the way.

"Bella were ready." Angela said now dressed in blue shorts with a shirt that says, "Jesus is my Homie", black chucks, and silver jewelry. (a/n: outfit on page)

"Angela what is with the shirt?" I say trying to hold back laughter, from the looks of it so was Marie.

"Well since I can't be sexy, why not funny?"

"Okay, glad you changed and thank-you Marie for changing into a white shirt."

"Your welcome!" They both say.

"Let's go!"

After I had a Wildebeest by my self and Marie and Angela shared one, we were on the way back to my house. Renee allowed Marie and Angela to sleep over. When I opened the door, Renee was sitting on the couch with 6 suitcases around her.

"Mom, what's going on?" I can feel I had a look of confusion on my face so did Angela and Marie.

"Well Bella while you were out I figured you were going to go hunt with Marie and Angela so I came up with an idea."

"What is it mom?"

"I called Angela and Marie parents, and asked them if they could take a trip for a month, and they both said yes. So they sent there bags that should last for a month."

"Mom can you just tell me where there going?"

Mom didn't say anything she just smiled and looked at Angela.

"Bella your mom asked our parents if we could go with you to forks!"Angela said.

"Oh my God!" Marie and I said

"Mom are you serious?!"

"Yes Bella I contacted Charlie and he has enough room for you three and more, but remember it's only for a month. So spend your time wisely."

"Thank you mom!" I gave her a hug and pushed Angela and Marie up the steps.

"Oh my god Bella where going with you ahhh!!"

"I know Angela!"

"Well do you think your Mom will ship our cars over?"

"I don't know about your guy's car but my mom is shipping my red 2011 Ford Fiesta, my red 2010 mustang gt, and the Koenigsegg CCR"

"I have a question."

"Yes Marie."

"How do you get a 2011 car when it's only 2009?"(a/n: it's true 2010 fiesta hasn't even came out yet.)

"I have my ways Marie, I have my ways."

"Well its 12, I think its time to go to sleep what do you guys think?" Angela ask

"Agree."

"Agreed"

**Author Note: I know it's short but, the next one going to be long! The car pics are on my page. Next chapter Forks! Bye!**


End file.
